happypastafandomcom-20200222-history
K O N G O (The DonkeyKong.Exe Character)
K O N G O (Real Name: Vape-y Kong) is what people say is the "Happy" verison of Sonic.exe. He is a mashup clone of Donkey Kong and Funky Kong, but he's mostly a Funky Kong Recolor clone. K O N G O 's Appearance Like I mentioned before, Vape-y Kong's appearance is a mashup clone of Donkey Kong and Funky Kong. Although, unlike Funky Kong and mostly like Donkey Kong, his appearance never changes. He's shown to have Funky's design from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. K O N G O 's Likes and Dislikes Unlike Sonic.exe, where he has clones of his friends, Vape-y is more shy and a fun going ape. This means that he doesn't have that much friends to go over. His homeworld is what other .exe clones call it: "Water World" (Named after the movie of the same name) Like Funky Kong, he enjoys building and surfing. His favorite food is just like Donkey Kong's being Bananas, but he seems to like a drink named "Crystal Coconut". The reason why this is its name is because the Crystal Coconut is modeled after the one from the TV show, but shown to have less power than the one from the real show itself. The drink is Crystal Pepsi in its shell, but its shown in that world that its more healthy than the ones in the real world being organic by the coconuts than anything. Although most .exe's mostly team up, Vape-y hates the other .exe's and other corrupted creatures. This kong is more akin to liking other pastas, yes even creepypastas. He doesn't show the need to kill, but when he does he'll most likely ruin the character's actions, powers, everything. This mean that the Vape-y Kong is a god mod, but he doesn't want to show it. But he is as strong as Donkey Kong is, and maybe even another nintendo mascot (Kirby). Vape-y has been shown killing off other .exe's and drowning their power alive and leaving them to suffer without them even knowing. K O N G O 's Friends Vape-y Kong doesn't have that much friends, but when he does, he seems to enjoy them as much as he does. His friends include: * FILEDK_01: This is just a clone of Donkey Kong. * FILEDK_02: This is just a clone of Diddy Kong. * FILE_CK: This is just a clone of Cranky Kong, but more wiser and weaker. He does have friends from the Proxy clan, but he doesn't know about the happy pasta clan yet, because he doesn't know them. These are: * Tails Doll: He normal goes to him, as support and whatever. * Sally: she found out about him when she downloaded the file to the corrupted computer. This is the same one where Sonic.exe and BEN DROWNED came from. Vape-y Kong goes to her when she feels even worse than she is now, and cares for her. Some locals say he's kind of like a dad to her, but he's more like a great step dad more than anything. He's kind of like Wrinkly Kong if you think about it. * Jane The Killer: Found out when Sally left the game on. At first, she tried to kill Vape-y, but his chest broke her knife. Vape-y then fixes the broken knife and hands it back to her, and they became friends during that. * Slenderman: During when Slender browsed files on the computer. He actually fell into his world by accident, and all they did was float around on the underwater waves that was there. Only pictures that have been seen of him We have only two pictures of the character. And The video of the file that was mentioned. The First Picture is what seems to be from his home town. The secound is the render of him. Those two renders are the same render of Funky Kong. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creatures Category:Content Category:Happy, Awesome, Parody of a scary character Category:HappyPasta Category:Sonic related Category:Donkey Kong